


Harry Potter: Redemption

by cherryblossoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossoms/pseuds/cherryblossoms
Summary: Canon. Set 5 years after Deathly Hallows. Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, there was peace, or at least everyone thought so. But a storm has been brewing, the death eaters are making a comeback and they have a plan: go back in time and kill Harry Potter.However, Draco Malfoy wasn't going to let this happen, he had a good life going for him; happy family, a great job. And so, he devised a new plan: bring the trio back in time, stop the death eaters and come back. That should be easy, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

"What? Wh...what are you talking about?" Harry stuttered. 

"Harry, listen. Please. You have to believe me. They are trying to go back in time to kill you." Draco pleaded. 

They. The Death Eaters. After the Battle of Hogwarts, some of them had ran, some captured. Most died. They were no longer a threat. Their master was gone after all, they lost. 

A few days ago, five of the captured death eaters from Azkaban had escaped. Ginny was a little worried, but Harry had comforted her. Azkaban is no longer as secure compared to the past. Ever since the betrayal of the Dementors, the Ministry of Magic had removed all Dementors from Azkaban and had just resorted to enchantments and spells to keep the prisoners in. The spells were enough to keep prisoners in jail, but there were still some people that managed to escape. But of course, the Ministry eventually did find them and imprisoned them again. "I mean sure, five is a lot compared to the past but the Ministry always finds them" Harry had said, but he was worried. Harry had a pit in his stomach ever since finding out that news but he couldn't let Ginny worry, she was pregnant with their first child after all. Harry had decided he would talk about this issue with Ron and Hermione during the Fifth Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, there was going to be ball in Hogwarts to celebrate the day that they'd won the war. 

Which brings us to the present. Draco had dragged Harry to the lavatory where the Chamber of Secrets was. This brings back memories, Harry thought bitterly. 

"This can't happen." Harry said. He had too much to lose, this can't happen. Not when things are finally getting better. 

"I know. And that's why I have a plan. You, me, Hermione and Ron." Draco whispered. "We are going to stop them. We are going back in time."


	2. How It All Began

"Are you crazy?" Harry was bewildered. "There aren't any time-turners left! Not to mention a million laws that we would be breaking."

"There's still one left. It was kept in the Ministry of Magic." 

"Was? What do you mean  _ was _ ?" Harry asked. "And how do you even know about this?"

"It's been switched with a fake a while ago. Antonio Dolohov is behind this. He has been plotting for Voldemort's revival ever since he went into hiding" Draco looked down, ashamed. "My father told me this."

Draco then told Harry how he came to know about it. Lucius Malfoy's allegiance was no longer with Voldemort, but it was hard to free himself from the death eaters. He had remained a passive member mostly, swearing that while he believed in their cause, he promised Narcissa he'd stop. However, he had heard from his close friend Crabbe that Dolohov was back. 

—————

Dolohov's plan was to send four death eaters, including himself, back in time to kill Harry Potter. He was going to bind the six death eaters to him and then send themselves back into the last stage of the Triwizard Tournament during Harry's fourth year, a chance to kill Harry when they had managed to capture him using the port key. The spell was tricky of course, binding so many people with him would take a toll on him. Furthermore, the spell required all involved participants to be in Hogwarts. But he had the perfect opportunity, during the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts would not be as guarded. This was his final chance to set things right.

—————

"Wait a minute, the spell requires binding? How are we going to be able to follow them if they have the time turner?" Harry asked. 

Of course, Draco had already thought of that already. He had charmed a tick to obtain Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's blood and secretly added their blood, including his own, into the vial.

Messing with time is dangerous, and going so far back? Who knows what could happen. At least no one will recognise him, he looked vastly differently now compared to when he was 14. Sirius, it meant that he could see his godfather again. Not to mention Fred, Ron's brother, Ron would be elated to be able to see him again. The Weasleys mourned for Fred for a long time, till now, any mention of Fred would end up with Molly Weasley sobbing away in her room.

"You know, even if I'm on board with this plan, Hermione would be against it. Especially messing with time." Harry said. 

"Actually, she was the one helping me with this plan." Draco smiled, "It's your life Harry, Hermione and Ron would do anything to help you." 

"Besides, how will you be able to survive on your own?" Suddenly voice startled Harry. 

"Hermione! You gave me a shock!" Harry said. 

"I assumed Malfoy has brought you up to speed?" Rob said, while looking at Draco in disdain. He hasn't fully forgiven Draco yet, believing that he was part of what killed his brother. But he did appreciate his help in trying to save Harry.

"Everybody ready?" Hermione spoke up. "If Draco is right, Dolohov should be starting the spell soon. We should be close enough for the spell to work on us."

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Harry and the walls started spinning. 

“It’s happening.” Draco said. His face looked slightly green as his grimaced. 

That was the last thing Harry heard as he fell to the floor.

—————-

Harry’s eyes opened and he stood up. That was weird, he thought, he did not pass out the other times that he used the time turner back in his third year of Hogwarts. 

“Guys?” He called out as he stood up. He was in his old room in Gryffindor Tower. His eyes widened in shock when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in mirror. 

This cannot be happening. He was back in his 14 year old body. 

“Bloody hell. I thought we were supposed to come back in our OWN bodies?” Harry turned towards the sound. It was Ron, looking as rugged as usual. 

Harry sighed. “Now what?”


End file.
